The Price of Betrayal
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Will's Rescue. The Trial by Combat is over and Will past. So, what's gonna happen now? Who will pay the price of betrayal? One-shot.


_**The Price of Betrayal**_

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. **

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _Will's Rescue_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

With the Trial by Combat over, Angelo walked through the fold to Kandrakar, with Will in his arms tired and weak from the battle. Once through the fold, Will and Angelo saw that they were indeed in Kandrakar, where everyone was looking at them in approval of their victory.

"Welcome back, Keeper of the Heart.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "You have past the Trial by Combat, thus keeping your title of Guardian."

"But, it was Angelo who finished off Phobos and his croonies.", Will said.

"But it was you who let him fight as your weapon.", a man with black hair, green skin, and orange eyes said. "You knew your limits, at the time and let another fight in your name. That is the mark of a true Guardian."

"Something two of your fellow Guardians should learn.", the woman that looked like she was part lizard with black eyes, and pink hair replied as she looked towards Cornelia and Irma who lowered their heads. "And seeing as the Keeper past her Trial by Combat, the other part must be dealt out."

"Agreed.", the Oracle said as he turned toward the four other Guradians. "Seeing as the Earth and Water Guardian were against the Keeper, while the Fire and Air Guardian were on the Keepers side, a Trial by Combat was called."

Just then, the Aurameres of the Water, Fire, Earth, and Air Guardian appeared in front of the Oracle. At this point, no one, except Joe, the former Guardians, the Council of Kandrakar and the Counicl of the Known Worlds, knew what was going on. Elyon watched with a sad face at what was about to happen.

"Taranee and Hay Lin showed their loyalty to Will.", the Oracle said. "So if the Keeper had not past the Trial by Combat, they along with her would of been stripped of their title of Guardians. But the Keeper past the Trial by Combat. So, Cornelia and Irma, who stood against the Keeper will be stripped of their titles of Guardians."

Suddenly, Cornelia and Irma felt their powers being drained from them as the dropped to their knees. Taranee and Hay Lin, who were scared for them, were about to run towards them when Cassidy and Yan Lin stood in front of them, stopping them. Caleb was about to do the same thing, when Joe Vanders placed his hand on his shoulder. Caleb turn to look at Joe, who shook his head telling him to stop. Will, who was still in Angelo's arms, reached out to them with her right hand, but Halinor gently grabbed her hand. Will looked up at Halinor who shook her head sadly as they were being drained of their powers. All they could do was watch as Irma and Cornelia's powers were being drained from them. They watched as their powers went back into their Aurameres. Once the last of their powers were gone, Cornelia and Irma looked around to see everyone looking at them sadly. The Oracle then opened a fold.

"This will take you two back to Earth.", the Oracle said. "Never are you two to tell a living soul about the Guardians or of the Known Worlds, which would expose your former comrades. Is that clear?"

Irma and Cornelia only nodded as they went through the fold, thinking it was the last time they'd see Kandrakar again.

"I suggest you go with them Regent of Earth.", Tibor said to Matt.

Matt said nothing as he went through the fold thinking his days as a Regent would soon be over. Once the fold closed, the Oracle sent the Aurameres of the Fire and Air Guardian back to the Chamber of the Aurameres leaving the Aurameres of Earth and Water. The Oracle then turned to Angelo and Will. He then placed his hand om Will's head. He then sent a surge of energy through Will healing her and restoring her energy. Seeing this, Angelo set Will on her feet.

"Remind me to call you if I ever break something.", Will said smiling up at the Oracle who returned the smile before turning bak to the others.

"Cassidy, please step foward.", the Oracle said to the former Water Guardian.

Cassidy stepped forward, knowing what was gonna happen.

"Cassidy. Long ago you were once the Water Guardian, but it was cut short, because of Nerissa.", the Oracle explained. "I am asking you to take the powers of the Water Guardian once again."

"Only if it is okay with them.", Cassidy said as she pointed to the girls.

"What say you three?", the Oracle asked the three other Guardians.

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin gathered together to make their choice.

"I'm okay with it.", Taranee said. "We trust Cassidy, and she could be a big help with all her experiance."

"What about you, Hay Lin?", Will asked. "I know Irma's you best friend..."

"That doesn't matter.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "What she and Corny did was wrong. And if the Oracle thinks that Cassidy will do a good job then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, Hay Lin.", Will said as she hugged her friend.

"Your decidion, Guardians.", the Oracle said to them.

"We happily accept Cassidy as the new Water Guardian.", Will said.

The Oracle then touched the Auramere of Water and sent the energy into Cassidy. Just then Cassidy was covered in a ball of water, that began to float in the air seconds later the ball of water vanished leaving Cassidy in the Guardian form she used to have.

"So how does it feel?", Yan Lin asked her friend.

"Like old times.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"And now of the power of Earth.", the Oracle said.

"Who's that gonna be?", Hay LIn asked.

"To find out, you should ask Queen Elyon.", the Oracle said.

The girls looked towards Elyon who had a smile on her face. She then stepped aside to show one Alchemy Ethel standing behind her.

"Alchemy?", the girls questioned in shock.

"Well, I sort of told her the truth about me a few months ago.", Elyon explained. "I asked her to tell no one. So when the Trial by Combat started, I knew Will would survive. It was then I sent Blunk to get Alchemy."

"So why was I called here?", Alchemy asked. "And why are you four so tall all of a sudden? And is that Angelo?"

"It's a long story.", Taranee said.

"You, Alchemy Ethel have been choosen to weild the powers of the Earth Guardian.", the Oracle proclaimed. "Do you accept this title?"

Alchemy looked towards Elyon who nodded her head. She then looked towards Will and the others who nodded as well.

"I guess I do.", Alchemy said as she stepped forward.

Then, like with Cassidy, the Oracle touched the Auramere of Earth and sent the energy into Alchemy. Just then Alchemy was covered in a ball of yellow light, that began to float in the air seconds later the ball of light vanished leaving Alchemy in her Guardian form. Her hair was now past her shoulders and had more volume in it. Like the other Guardians, she was taller and older looking. She was wearing a pink, long-sleeve, baggy shirt, with a teal-green mini-skirt with the usual green and blue striped stockings and purple boots.

"This is... new.", Alchemy said as she looked back at her wings. "So, how do these work?"

"You will have plenty of time to learn.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold to Earth. "For now I suggest you all go back to Earth and explain thing to te newest Guardian."

With that, the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, Yan Lin, Joe, Kadma, and Angelo went through the fold. Once they were through, the Oracle closed the fold.

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they?", Halinor asked the Oracle.

"Perhaps.", the Oralce said.

"Will the former Water and Earth Guardian be a problem?", Alfor questioned.

"Only time will tell what happens, my friemd.", the Oracle said as they all exited the room. "Sometimes things like this are meant to happen."

The Oracle then went into his chambers to meditate on what happened today. On Earth, while Kadma, and Yan Lin were at the Silver Dragon having tea, and Joe was out with some friends, Will and the others were telling Alchemy everything.

And I mean everything.

"Wow.", was all Alchemy could say after hearing everything they told her.

"Blows your mind, doesn't it?", Angelo asked.

Alchemy only nodded to what Angelo asked her.

"But why did Corny, Irma, and Matt do it?", Alchemy asked. "I mean if Angelo didn't tell anybody else about all this, then they shouldn't have to worry about anything."

"I think it goes back to when Caleb got blasted by Will, accidentlly.", Elyon said.

"That explains Cornelia.", Taranee said. "But why did Irma go along with it?"

"Who knows.", Angelo said. "The only way we're gonna find out is if we ask her."

"And Matt?", Hay Lin asked.

"Like Angelo said earlier.", Will said. "Plain old jealousy."

"I wonder what they're doing now.", Caleb pondered.

Elsewhere...

"I can't believe he took our powers from us!", Cornelia snapped as she and Irma walked through the park.

"Well he did!", Irma replied. "And I bet he made Cassidy the Water Guardian again!"

"Who knows who has my power!", Cornelia said as they stopped and sat on a bench.

"Wait! What if... he made Caleb the new Earth Guardian?", Irma questioned.

"If Caleb knows what's good for him, he'd better not accept it!", Cornelia huffed.

"Who are we kidding, Corny?", Irma said with her head held down. "We screwed up big time when we went to Kandrakar this mourning and accused Will of betraying our trust."

"Say what?", Cornelia questioned as she jumped up from the bench.

"Well, it's true!", Irma said as she looked down at the ground. "I admit, that I was scared when I saw Caleb get hit by Will's lightning ball. But I should of known better. But it's to late now. We were a part of something great, Cornelia. And we went and screwed it all up by being angry and scared. We brought this on ourselves."

"Well, you can sit here and fell sorry for yourself all you want!", Cornelia said. "As for me, I'm sticking with my choice!"

"But Cornelia..."

"But nothing!", Cornelia said. "I'm gone! Goodbye, Irma!"

"Cornelia! Wait!", Irma called out to her friend.

But Cornelia ignored her as she stormed out of the park, leaving Irma alone.

"So, this is what it's like to have no more friends.", she said as she got up and headed home.

At the Olsen home, Matt was in is room wondering about what was gonna happen to him. As he laid there on his bed, petting Mr. Huggles, he began to think back to why he did what he did.

'Maybe I should of stood up for Will instead of going against her.', Matt thought as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Now, Irma and Cornelia have lost their powers and now Kandrakar is short two Guardians. Well, the Oracle may make Cassidy the Water Guardian again, which means that they'llbe short one Earth Guardian. And knowing Cornelia, she may have Lillian take my powers away.'

Matt then looked down at Mr. Huggles, who was curled up in his lap sleeping.

"You may loose your powers to, buddy.", Matt said as he stroke Mr. Huggle's fur. "I guess it'll only be a matter of time."

So, Matt just laid there waiting for his powers to be taken.

A week later, at lunch, things were a bit different. Before the battle in which Caleb got blasted by Will's attack, Will, Angelo, Irma, Martin, Taranee, Nigel, Cornelia, Elyon, Alchemy, Hay Lin, Eric, and Cassidy sat at one table. Well, it was two tables pushed together. Even after they broke up, Matt was aloud to sit with them. As long as it wasn't next to Will. She made that real clear. But now things were different.

"Please Cornelia.", Elyon pleaded with her best friend. "The others want to see you too."

"Well, I don't want to see them!", Cornelia said as she walked towards another table. "Nor do I want to see who my replacement is!"

As they sat at a table, Alchemy can walking up to them and sat at the table.

"Hey guys!", Alchemy said to her friends.

"Hey Alchemy.", they both said.

Alchemy then noticed how down Cornelia looked. And knew why she was so down. But, she had to play dumb fearing what she would think and do if she found out that she was the new Earth Guardian.

"You okay Cornelia?", Alchemy asked.

"Yeah.", Cornelia replied. "I'm just going through something."

'You can say that again.', Alchemy thought to herself.

"Just talk to her, Cornelia.", Elyon said. "You need to make things right."

"Why should I go to her?", Cornelia questioned with a huff. "If she didn't do what she did, then none of this would of happened!"

"But that was an accident!", Alchemy replied before covering her mouth. "Oops!"

"How do you know what we're talking about?", Cornelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I... um... that is...", Alchemy tried to explain. "A little help, Elyon."

"Cornelia. Alchemy knows everything.", Elyon said getting a shocked look out of Cornelia.

"WHAT?", the former Earth Guardian questioned.

"Well, I told her the truth about me a few months ago.", Elyon explained. "And, like Angelo, she hasn't told anybody about me or the others."

"Boy, evrybody is keeping secrets these days.", Cornelia said.

"There's more.", Elyon said before taking a quick glance at Alchemy.

"Elyon, no!", Alchemy said fearing the worst.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later, Alchemy.", Elyon said.

"Find out what?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, you probably guessed that the Oracle made Cassidy the Water Guardian again.", Elyon said.

"Yeah. So?", Cornelia said. "Who did he pick to be the Earth Guardian? Don't tell me it was Caleb!"

"Well...", Elyon said as she slowly looked at Alchemy.

Cornelia then looked at Alchemy who was looking at Cornelia with a small smile while waving her hand at her shyly. It didn't take Cornelia long to figure out what was going on.

"YOU?", Cornelia questioned with a surprised look on her face. "He made you my replacement?"

"I'm so sorry, Cornelia.", Alchemy said.

"Why you backstabbing, no good traitor!", Cornelia said as she got up and grabbed her tray of food. "Just when I thought I had at least two friends left, this happens! I'm so out of here!"

"Well, that could of went better.", Elyon said as they watched Cornelia storm off. "You okay, Alchemy?"

"I'll be okay.", Alchemy said as she wiped her tears away. "I can't blame her for being so mad."

"She didn't have to say what she said though.", Elyon said as they got up and went over to where the others were sitting.

Once they got there, Taranee saw the looks on their faces and had an idea what happened.

"No luck with Cornelia?", Taranee asked.

"Nope.", Elyon said as she and Alchemy sat down. "She hardly wanted to listen to a word we had to say."

"That's Cornelia for you.", Will said. "Stubborn until the end."

"Look who's taking.", Elyon whispered to Angelo getting a small grin out of him.

"What's so funny?", Will asked.

"Nothing important.", Angelo said as he and Elyon were looking towards the ceiling.

"Rrrriiiight.", Will said with a smirk.

Taranee then saw that something else was bugging Alchemy.

'Something else wrong, Alchemy?', Taranee asked Alchemy mentally.

'You know, it's gonne be a while before I get used to that.', Alchemy replied back mentally.

'Sorry.', Taranee said. 'So, anything wrong?'

'Well, we sort of told Cornelia about me knowing about Elyon and you all. Plus, me being the new Earth Guardian."

'I guess it didn't go well.', Will said.

'Not one bit.', Alchemy said.

'Don't sweat it.', Cassidy said. 'In time, she'll get over it and move on. I hardly think she'll go all "Nerissa" on us.'

As the girls were talking mentally, Angelo noticed that some one was missing.

"Hey. Where's Hay Lin?"

Out in the schoolyard, Hay Lin was looking for the only person who she wanted to talk to at the moment.

Irma Lair

"Where is she?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked around the school.

Suddenly, she saw her sitting under a tree eatting a bag lunch she brought with her. Hay Lin went behind a thing of trash cans and turned invisable. She then made her way towards Irma, hoping to get a chance to talk to her. When she tried to talk to her for the last few days, Irma avoided her pretty well. But now, she was going to get the drop on her. Once she was next to her, Hay Lin calmly sat next to Irma so she wouldn't scare her.

"Hi, Hay Lin.", Irma said before she bit into her sandwhich.

"How did you know I was here?", Hay Lin questioned as she turned visable.

"Because of the perfume you're wearing.", Irma replied. "You've been wearing it ever since Eric got it for you."

"Oh.", Hay Lin said. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay.", Irma said. "So, who did "Old Baldy" replace me with?"

"Cassidy.", Hay Lin replied.

"Figures.", Irma said with a grin. "Well, at least it's a friend. Who took Corny's place?"

"Alchemy.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Alchemy?", Irma questioned. "Alchemy Ethel?"

"Yep!", Hay Lin said.

"All man!", Irma laughed. "Corny's gonna flip when she finds out!"

"She already knows.", Hay Lin said. "Taranee just told me mentally. And boy did she flip!"

"Leave it to Corny to be the Drama Queen.", Irma laughed.

"Can I ask you something Irma?", Hay Lin asked.

"Shoot."

"Why did you do it?", Hay Lin asked. "We figured why Cornelia did it. But, why did you?"

"Because... I was afraid.", Irma said softly.

"Afraid?", Hay Lin questioned. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I may end up like Cassidy!", Irma cried as her eyes began to water. "When I saw Caleb get blasted like that, I wasn't thinking about it being a accident. All I saw was me getting blasted. I know it sounds dumb. And I should know that Will wouldn't do that but my fear took over."

"Aw, Irma.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"And now after all is said and done, me and Cornelia were stripped of our powers.", Irma said sadly as the tears began to flow. "I was a part of something wonderful! And now it's been taken away! This is the price of betrayal, Hay Lin. Not only have I lost my powers, but now I have no more friends. Pray you never make the same mistake."

"What are you talking about Irma?", Hay Lin asked.

"Huh?", Irma questioned.

"You were my best friend, before we were Guardians, Irma Lair.", Hay Lin said with a smile as she had her own tears flowing. "And nothing's gonna change that. So don't you ever forget it. Do you hear me?"

No words were said as the two friends hugged each other happy that they were still friends. For even though one of them wasn't a Guardian, they both knew that their bond of friendship would last. Watching this from a distance was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was happy for them, yet sad for herself. In the last few days, she has driven away all of her friends with her angry and jelousy. Heading back into school and down the hall, the girl walks with her head hanging low while hugging herself. For with her boyfriend, Caleb, in Meridian, Cornelia Hale relieses something as a lone tear runs down her face.

She was alone.

**To be continued in: _Guardians Unite_**

**A/N: I bet you all didn't see that coming! Irma and Cornelia being stripped of their powers, then Cassidy and Alchemy taking their places. Well, at least Irma got out why she did what she did. And leave it to Hay Lin to make her feel better afterwards. But what about Cornelia? Will she and Will be able to patch things up? Or will she snap and become the next Nerissa? Go on my profile and vote for the out come in the final One-shot to this One-shot mini-series: _Guardians Unite_.**


End file.
